


Senseless

by Adriana_DiVolpe



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriana_DiVolpe/pseuds/Adriana_DiVolpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Adelle DeWitt is not the sort of person who tolerates weakness. Spoilers for 1x09 Spy in the House of Love. No pairing, just DeWitt's thoughts on the Dominic incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been hashed and rehashed to death, but here's mine.
> 
>  **spoilers for 1x09 - Spy in the House of Love  
>  prompt:** copper

She tasted copper. The rest of the world slipping back in, she realized she'd been biting her tongue. Unclamping her jaw, she loosened her grip on the arm of her chair. Senseless.

It was all so senseless.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it coming. If she had she could have forgone this unpleasantness. She couldn't say she'd been shocked by his betrayal. That would have been giving him more credit than he deserved. She couldn't say she was angry, or regretful. That would imply some sort of attachment.

But angry at herself, disgusted for letting this happen on her watch. That she could acknowledge. That she could learn from.

She'd have to be harder. Straighten up and move forward. Avoid this senselessness the next time.

She hadn't thought there was much feeling left.

A soft knock sounded on the door frame. "Ms. DeWitt?"

"Yes, Judith." She smiled broadly.

"Mr. DiMarco is here."

"Thank you. Send him in." She crossed to the table that served as a liquor cabinet, easily brushing off any lingering weakness. She smiled at no one, the alcohol burning as it slid down her throat.

Weakness didn't look good on her.


End file.
